Shen Monks
Ever since their nation was young, the people of Kotokai have believed in the presence of spirits that have crossed over from the ethereal realm and into Zimildran. These spirits are collectively called Shen, and while most of them are mischievous and even evil, there are some who are wise and benevolent. The Shen Priests and Monks follow the teachings of the Shen, and there have been four temples built to honor four of the six Great Shen; Baohu the crane of life and preservation, Dui-Tian the twin fish of forethought and after-thought, Gonglu the tiger of tenacity and survival, and Pingheng the panther of balance and discipline. When the Gonglu temple was attacked, it was left abandoned, now believed to be overrun with the spirits of those slaughtered in battle. The Gonglu Monks instead found solace and new homes in the other three temples, especially that of Pingheng. Now, the temples are open to any who wish to stay a night or two within their walls, and the monks happily see to the needs of all guests. Aspiring students, however, have a more difficult time gaining admittance. Most students seek out the ways of the Shen when they are still children. When they gather at the temple doors seeking admittance, they are forced to wait outside, without food or shelter, for seven days and nights. Those who remain after the time has passed are allowed entrance, where they are given a day to eat, rest, and recover before their training begins. Adults, especially those from other cultures seeking the ways of the Shen, in addition to waiting one week, must demonstrate a special skill they are able to teach to the other occupants of the temple. All students of the Shen temple, regardless of age, have strict schedules ranging from morning meals and chores, to midday studies with their teachers, to afternoon physical training, and ending with the evening meal, evening chores, and bed. During a meal, it is customary for the grand masters to be served by the masters, then the teachers to serve the masters, then the monks to serve the teachers, the students to serve the monks, and finally the grand masters and masters to serve the students. Once students have gone through two years of such routine, they are offered a small shift in discipline and leniency, with meditation and walks in solitude through the surrounding regions. Additional years pass by, with training and schooling altering as the student grows and learns, until roughly a decade of disciplined and structured life has molded the student into a wise, observant, and knowledgeable individual. At this point, they take their first lesson in Chi training, and when that is passed, they earn the title of monk. Monks are allowed to come and go as they wish, and many take one or more years to travel the world and learn what they can from their neighboring realms. While at the temple, they assist the teachers, perform duties for the masters, and expand their knowledge through study and practice. Some monks seek to teach others and complete the cycle of education, becoming teachers at the temple where they studied. Others continue to wander the world and lead lives away from the temples. Once the title of monk is earned, all schooling within the temple walls is purely at the will of the monk himself.